harry_potterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smonocco
Welcome! Hi Smonocco -- we are excited to have Harry Potter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Harry Potter Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ---- Hi! I am new to the wiki, so I do not know much. Do you know how to link articles to other articles? Since I am also on another wiki (wikiHow), I sort of know what the format is, but it's not exactly the same. Thanks! 02:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! Linking to articles on this wiki is the same as any other wiki - just do it like this: Insert article title here Hope that helps -Smonocco 16:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!! hi, Smonnoco!! r u on th other hp wiki? i am! contact me if u r! im also on several other wikias!! Mugglegurl121398 04:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I am. What other wikis are you on? -Smonocco 07:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE READ Hello! I am Rowan Black and I would really like user rights. Why? Well, lets face it, this wiki isn't the most popular of sites. If I got user rights I could help woth that problem and get you more visitors. I could also help out a lot more on this wiki! Please reply as soon as possible!!! - Rowan Black :Congratulations! I've given you bureaucrat rights. -Smonocco 10:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! Thank you! What would you like to be done next? I could advertise or we could make this site completely ready for viewers? Rowan (talk) 06:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) This wiki really needs some revamping ill try to get some info on the "dead" articles. Info Bar thing How do you add the info bar thing on the side??????? Order of pheniox u wrote Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was made the Secret-Keeper, meaning that only he could reveal the location of the Order's headquaters. it's supposed to be Dumbledore was made the Secret-Keeper, meaning that only he could reveal the location of the Order's headquaters. Maybe u should read the books b4 publishing on a website :I don't recall writing that particular piece of information and indeed I have read the books, but do feel free to correct it if you wish. -Smonocco 13:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Two Lupins There are two articles on Remus Lupin. One is entitled 'Remus Lupin', the other,'Professor Lupin'. I will try to merge them both into Remus Lupin's page. Are you going to be active, or... Devil's Snare 20:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :D I WISH THE WIZARDING WORLD WAS REAL Why did you create this wiki if there was already another one in the first place? :Well I thought certain things could be done slightly differently on this wiki. -Smonocco 12:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hi I joined about 10 minutes ago and can't work out how to add a picture to the page I created, any tips would be great, thanks. :Go to the article you want to edit and select "edit". Then, just the "add photo" icon and chooses the picture or upload a new one. -Smonocco 00:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello my friend. thats what we are arent we? I am the type killa. I visit many different wiki's and destroy their pages. It is exciting. I hope you have fun cleaning up my messes. i will enjoy this as long as i can. when you ban me i will simply move onto another wiki site. I will be back though when the ban has ended.If you choose to ban me permanently I will use another computer and another and soforth. Write me back please i would much enjoy you feedback. 03:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) the type killa :) Hello Again I hope you read this. the type killa I made my own page on here. look at it you will be happy. you should not ban me and we could continue our little battle of power. please send me a message that shows your feelings about what i am doing. The type killa 04:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot. Not working I tried to upload a picture I got from wikepedia but it keeps saying that I tried to upload a illegal file type-StewieGriffin97 Admin Can I have admin rights on this wiki? I have ideas for this wiki that will look (and be) awesome. Backstreet25865 (talk) 23:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Admin Can I have admin rights on this wiki? I have ideas for this wiki that will look (and be) awesome. Backstreet25865 (talk) 23:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC)